The Prophecy
by Jintsuri
Summary: StEx- Well, the catagory doesn't fit too well, but hey... The story of an Alien girl, a Starlight actor-nope, sorry, no romance, and the end of the world.


_A/N: Okay, this is what happens when you get an assignment to write a Sci-Fi fic and you're clueless as what to write... And you talk to one of you friend's whom is also obsessed with Starlight Express... Well, you get the idea. Ridiculously, poorly written jumbled fan-fic, but I thought I might as well post it anyway... Enjoy. Oh, names of actors were changed to protect their innocence and non-involvement. I do not own Starlight Express (I must say it, once again, to protect my Mary-Sue ass) Have fun, stupidness and a style I don't normally write. The ending was a little rushed, maybe one day I'll go back and fix it, but for now, just live. Not one of my best works, but it was worth it._

_The Prophecy_

The year was 3029, but that was after my time on Earth. The world has changed from what it once was when the humans were in control. Indeed, the skies have darkened and lightened since those times—at least, that's what they said. They said the earth had withered and died while the humans were in control and we salvaged it from their misdoing, but I know better. It all began with the Prophecy of Xandria…

"The beginning of the end shall occur the day the earthling is born. He will send out a mission from the blue planet, to kill all life on our beloved Xalia. You must find the pure one on that same small planet if you want to save our lives." Of course, Xandria had gone insane, speaking of "earthlings" and a "blue planet". No such things exist, or that's what we thought.

However, the prophets had reminded us that they have never been wrong. They assured us that Xandria knew of what he spoke because they had seen it as well. Though how they knew, we're still not sure

The search for the planet and the One had begun. We traveled such a distance. According to Xandria, several of the supposed human lives had come into being and passed into darkness as we traveled through the black sea of space. Then I saw it in the distance—a blue marble. At first, I thought it though a dream for my tired eyes, wanting to return home with our mission finished; but then it grew. Larger and larger the object came to us—or rather, us to it.

The blue planet had dashes of green over it as though someone had taken a small brush and with a swift hand splattered color onto a cobalt canvas. Suddenly, the image turned to a vibrant red. We had broken their thick atmosphere, and we gained even more speed. Our crew discarded the engines in the space and we landed on the dark blue section of the planet. It was not solid as I thought it would be; in fact it was more like a liquid. There was nowhere to walk without sinking into the substance. One of our scientists took a sample and discovered that the fluid was two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen. Quite an odd mix, really.

Immediately, the "earthlings" came to help, and we shifted shape to appear as they did. Their flesh was comparable to that of a peach. The humans were short—very short. Their eyes varied in colors from green, blue, and even to several shades of brown. They saved us from the twisted wreck of our ship and brought us to land, which we were all grateful to see. They gave us dry clothing and let us use their beds for sleep. They were all kind; unlike anything as Xandria had described. He had said that there were devious, deceptive, and evil creatures on this planet. However, they were very much the opposite; they were honest, helpful, and caring. We never spoke of our mission again; life was too kind to us to return to the slavery of the land of Xalia.

The humans called me "Diana" after their moon goddess in their "Greek Mythology" (whatever that was), and I studied them for several months after the crash, living with one of the people who had "rescued" us. Rachelle, my roommate offered to take me to this show—a demonstrated display—called _Starlight Express_, though I feared to ask her what kind of a "demonstrated display" it was. The language these earthlings use is hard to understand with all their sayings. When I think I finally have it, there's but another meaning!

So, we arrive at this theatre—a building for the presentation of dramatic performances—to see _Starlight Express_—which, I must add, is completely contradictory because there is no such thing as a train in the stars. We go to our seats and wait for the "show" to start. After several minutes of waiting in darkness, the lights flashed on and I heard a young male voice, though I could not see from where it came. I searched everywhere for the owner of the voice to appear until Rachelle informed me that it was a tape recording—geez, did I feel dense (great, now I'm even using their slang!).

During the intermission—a break between the two halves of the performance—there was something pricking the back of my mind. I could not think of what it was, but I knew it was important. Then when the "actors" came on the stage it hit me. There he was; the one in the ragged, brown clothing. His voice matched the golden light that was emitting from his rusted body. When I heard his voice I felt warmth… joy. I didn't know I was capable of feeling such emotions. The prophecy! It was him! The one the Xandria was speaking of was this "Rusty". He was pure of heart and cared only for others. I knew that I had to speak with him.

The show finished and I told Rachelle I'd meet her later; that I wanted to just wander around "London" (a city on the Blue Planet during the human reign) for a while. Instead, I snuck to the "stage door" and was met only by a throng of other people wanting to meet them as well. That would not do; I had to speak with this Rusty person and convince him to help our people. I shifted into a small, warm-blooded rodent and crawled under the door. I saw him standing near the refreshment table out of the corner of my eye. I rearranged my molecular structure to appear as a human again. I then approached him with caution.

"Excuse me?" I said, hoping not to get thrown out.

He turned and smiled at me, "Hi," he looked around, "how did you get back here?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure."

"Oh… Do you want an autograph?"

"No, nothing like that, but I do need something from you."

"Well, what do you need? I'll see if I can help you," he replied with the same smile. I knew he was the one!

I thought for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "I need you to help, uh…" there was no easy way to ask a person to save your civilization. I thought of the prophecy and summoned up the courage that was needed, after all, I was saving my people. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee so we could talk more about it. It's kind of a long story, but I need your help."

He paused for what seemed like several Iithiens (about two Earth minutes). I could tell he thought something was off key. He didn't seem to trust me too much, but he had to help. I mean he's The One! "Sure, I'll show you around. Meet me by the back door in a couple of minutes."

A few minutes (9.0825 to be exact) passed and he met me at the back door just as he had promised. He told me that his real name was not Rusty but Bernie Blinks, and that Rusty was just his "stage-name". We arrived at the coffee shop. I knew I didn't have to dread the moment, because if he really was the One, he would help, getting him to believe would be another thing…

"Well…?" he asked, waiting for me to speak of what was so important.

"Well… My home, X—well, the name is not important—my home is in great danger of being destroyed." There was a false look of concern on his face. "The land that I live on is much different than here, quite different." He raised an eyebrow, and I became more nervous, maybe we hadn't found him. "The Prophecy says that when one man is born he will come and destroy our planet, Xalia, and the people unless we find the one—you—to save us. I know it sounds ridiculous but our prophets have not been wrong yet."

"Xalia? What is that? Is that a dance club? Blue Planet? Prophets? Okay, where is the camera?" he looked around the room expecting people to jump out from behind tables and shout, "Smile, you're on candid camera!" but no one did.

"It is not a lie," I said. There was no way to explain, but I had to. "Xalia is my home planet, and we have prophets there. Though, they are taken more seriously than your "Miss Cleo", and more accurate as well. Our city is in danger. Will you not help?"

"What do you want me to do? Don't tell me you think _I'm_ 'The One'." I nodded slowly. "You have got to be kidding! Aliens, other planets, civilizations under risk of extinction—what kind of joke is this?"

"Nothing but the truth," I replied. There was no way to make him believe without seeing so I risked it. I shapeshifted into a saltshaker right before his eyes. Then I changed into a cat before returning back to the human state. He rubbed his eyes a few times and looked blankly where I sat as though he had lost his mind. "Will you help?"

"What am I supposed to do? Ask your prophets that!" He yelled. The room went silent when the resonance of his obnoxious shout permeated the room. The momentary silence was abruptly over when the chatter had started up again. A flame burned in his brown eyes when he turned them to me. I must have looked pitiful sitting there because the next thing he spoke was an apology. "I'm sorry, but—are you serious?" I nodded again, even more slowly, afraid the tears would fall from my eyes if I made any sudden movement. "But what am I to do? I can't be The One. What is so special about me?"

"You are pure of heart…" came my soft reply

"P-pure?" he stuttered. "I am not pure. No one is. Not one person on this planet is pure, save for the innocence of children. I am not the one you are looking for."

"But if none are pure, then did they tell us wrong? Or was it that they meant, that our fate is sealed? This can't be…" tears began to fall from my blue eyes.

"No, maybe that's not at all what they meant," he looked concerned. "Maybe they were wrong."

The conversation continued in such a manner lead by my ignorance of evil. He told me about why they may have developed such a prophecy. Though it seemed improbable, I absorbed all that he had said. After thinking about it, everything he had told me was true. If the prophets had not "informed" us of the events to come, none of it would have happened. However, we were foolish and followed their orders to cause, not prevent, what they prophesized.

We returned to home to Xalia and were greeted with tragedy. The prophets had taken over more land and demanded more slaves; controlling our own people and making us do their many wishes. When we had returned, there was nothing but disaster and lost hope. We spoke of what we had learned, but the prophets had called us liars and locked me up with one other man. I spoke to the man in the dank, dark cell and learned even more about our so-called prophets. Not only had they made up all their prophecies to take advantage of my people, but had also taken over our planet and made us their slaves without us even knowing it. We did their dirty work, thinking we were saving ourselves from doom. When really all we were doing was giving them another world to attack.

They had called out for complete destruction of the Blue Planet that had become my temporary home. They had made the green of the planet turn a burnt brown even the water had blackened. They then grew it back to their likes, and lied to our people, but I know what really happened. The earthlings were not ready for such an attack, nor were they deserving of one. If we had not returned home then the human race would still exist. If we had not believed every word the prophets had said. If I had just listened… Maybe, just maybe, the Starlight will help.


End file.
